Savior
by Breanlind
Summary: Years after they've left each other she's moved on. What happens when they meet again?


**Savior**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics to Savior. This was done for fun and is a nonprofit hobby. This is set a couple of years after everyone graduates. Not HBP or DH compatible. Okay guys I've had almost 1,000 views and only 5 reviews. Leave a review and tell me what you think, I don't want to keep writing if nobody wants to read.

Draco walked down the street in search of _her_. The last time that they saw eachother was at their graduation. She was beautiful in her crimson robes and cap. The wind that day blew with gentle breeze that ruffled her wavy hair, and behind her he caught the scent of her strawberry shampoo. They hadn't really said much of a goodbye, it was more of an apology in her eyes as she turned away from him and never glanced back his way. They never told anyone of their secret meetings in the middle of the night, and nobody noticed the way that she smiled in his direction every morning in the great hall. They never made a commitment to eachother, yet he felt the pang of jealousy every time she laughed at one of Weasley's lame jokes or Potter's clumsiness.

It wasn't until a couple of days ago that he found a chestnut colored owl rapping at his window in the middle of the night. He opened the window and the bird flew directly to his desk and dropped the parchment. When he opened it he couldn't believe that she would write him now.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry this is late notice, but I need to see you again, soon. I'll be in the Three Broom Sticks on Friday at ten. I've heard some things about you and I'm really concerned after all thats happened between us. Please tell me if you're going to be there. I don't want to wait up alone at a pub all night for a man that's never coming._

_Love, Hermione_

Love? Draco couldn't help but wonder if that had a secret meaning. _Does she want to get back together? What has she heard about me?_ He noticed that the owl still sat behind him awaiting an answer. Without a second thought he quickly wrote a reply.

_Hermione,_

_You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear from you. I'll be there._

_Yours, Draco_

_

* * *

_

Draco walked into the pub and found himself disappointed when he didn't see Hermione sitting at the bar. He decided to wait inside and have have a drink at the bar instead of running out like he wanted to. When he sat down he had this odd feeling of being watched. _Where is she? Why isn't she here? I need to see her again. _A tap on his shoulder interupted his thoughts. He felt his heart begin to beat against his chest and turned around to see a rather tall man.

"You're sitting on my coat."The large man stated. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, but not before shooting the man a death glare. The man grabbed his coat and as he walked out he brushed into a woman. She let out a huff of frustration and then sat at the bar next to Draco. She had short auburn hair that was straightened neatly. She wore a t-shirt with a slit down the top of it to reveal her cleavage that Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of. Her pants were muggle made and her black boots met just below her knees.

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten _

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them _

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping _

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten _

"Well don't tell me you've forgot about me already?" Draco turned around to see who she was talking to. As he looked at her he couldn't see anything familiar about her until he payed attention to her eyes. They were a swirl of chestnut brown and cinnamon. _Hermione?_ She still looked beautiful but she also looked more mature with a glint of wisdom in her eyes.

"Hermione?!" Draco couldn't help but shout after he made his slow realization. She had changed so much in the two years since graduation. She had a small scar on her neck that was the shape of a bite mark, a reminder of what he did to her. "How are you?" _Is that really all that I can say now?!_

"I'm doing alright. I got a job working for the ministry as an assistant in the magical law department. I've been trying to push for SPEW to be an official cause of the ministry, but they keep pushing back on the agenda. They don't take it very seriously. Even though purebloods, no offense, aren't so great anymore, they still look at house elves as nothing more than slaves. It's rather frustrating." She sounded rather bored with her answer."So, are the rumors about you true?"

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place _

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_She's always straight to the point isn't she? _"What rumors are you speaking of?" Draco knew exactly what she was talking about, but he really wanted to avoid the question. He knew he didn't have all night, but he wanted to stall her and enjoy the company as long as he could.

"Draco, they're saying that you never leave the house and nobody's seen you. I ran into Blaise the other day and he said that he hasn't seen you in months. Everyone's saying that you've locked yourself into your house and seldom leave. Please tell me this isn't because of my marriage to Ron. We never made any promise to be together and you never showed any interest to." Hermione mumbled the last few words, but Draco could still make out what she said. _Why now? Does she want out?_

"So what if I haven't had any reason to leave lately? It has nothing to do with your choices, no matter how bad they may be." He felt himself falling apart at the thought of her and Ron. "Did you ever even get around to telling your husband of our past? Does he know how to satisfy you like I do? How did he react when he found out that you weren't so pure on your wedding night?" He had to remember where they were since he almost began screaming and became silent.

Hermione was trying to hold back her rage but quickly lost the battle. She smacked him across the face and then as though nothing happened she asked, "So do you want to get a room?"

Draco felt the sting across his face before he noticed she slapped him. _How dare she? She's going to pay for this later. I'm going straight to the Weasel and I'm going to tell him everything._She interupted his thoughts again and he was stunned by her next question."Yes."Was all he practically shouted without thinking, again. She had that effect on him.

"I'm going into the muggle town a couple miles away then. I can't imagine the rumors if people saw us going into a room together here. We need some time to talk, but from your reactions we can't do it here if we want any privacy." She stepped away and started walking out the door. Draco put some money on the bar and followed her out. "Hold onto me so we can apparate." She said.

Draco did as she asked and he could feel the anticipation before he grabbed her hand. Her hand was warm even though it was the middle of winter. He soon lost the warmth of her hand as the sight of a hotel replaced his view. She took her now free hand and put it into her pants pocket, almost as though to protect it. She knew that she missed the feel of him, but he was dangerous and could ruin everything that she built. She didn't plan on being alone with him tonight, but she needed to be alone to discuss their past and how she wanted to have a nonexistant future with him. After they graduated Draco owled her a few times, but she never bothered to reply. She wanted to be with Ron and have a happy and normal life for her children, not the life of a family that came from death eaters.

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you _

_Walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

_

* * *

_

They walked together into the room that Hermione payed for at the front desk. Draco shut the door then held onto Hermione's arm. She looked up at him, almost begging for mercy. He wanted her and refused to wait. Draco covered her mouth with his before she could protest. She put her hands on his chest and lingered, then she pushed him back abruptly.

"Draco! This isn't what I came here to do. I'm married to Ron now, and that's exactly why I came here. You need to move on. There's nothing between us and there never was."She knew she was lying and so did he.

_So tell me now _

_If this ain't love then how do we get out? _

_Cause I don't know _

_So that's how she wants to play it then? Nothing we ever did had meaning?_ Draco cast a quick silencing spell on the room. Madly he shoved her back onto the bed and held her hands in place above her head. "Is that all that this is? Is that all that it's ever been? Why didn't you stay with me?You were supposed to be mine!" He screamed at her face.

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

She began sobbing and avoided his eyes as she spoke. "That's all that it ever was. You were sad and confused so I wanted to comfort you. I never wanted to grow old with you or have little Malfoys running around the house. You would have tainted those children having only your last name to show. I couldn't risk having a life that I was ashamed of." He released her arms and moved over to sit at the end of the bed.

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

"You wouldn't be with me because you were ashamed of us? You only felt pity for me? Well something went wrong with your plan Hermione. I fell in love with you!" He hollered, then he managed to whimper."I wanted to grow old with you. You shouldn't have used me for to feel better about yourself for doing another good deed." He needed closure now. "I wasn't what you needed was I?"

She moved over to the edge of the bed where Draco was sitting and rested her head on his shoulder. "I still want to save you from yourself." She whispered into his ear. "I never wanted to let you go, but I did what I had to." She caressed his cheek with her hand and pulled him into kiss. He felt her tongue plead against his lips and opened his mouth with permission. She pulled away again. "Draco I know that we both need this, but this time you have to know that it is the last time." Draco nodded his head and she rolled on top of him. His feet hung off of the edge of the bed as she straddled him, and he moved them both up to relieve his discomfort.

She was still on top of him, but now they were both sitting up. He lifted his arms to help her pull his shirt over his head. He felt an aching pushing against pants and couldn't wait any longer. His hands reached to Hermione's chest and rubbed the slit in her t-shirt and ripped it down the middle. She gasped as she felt the fabric lift off her skin. Draco looked at her chest and was annoyed by the last barrier between him and her bare skin. He reached around to her back and snapped off the bra. Hermione smiled as she felt the cool breeze play on her skin and was amused by the thirst she saw in his eyes. She tauntingly drug her hands down his chest to where his belt laid. She slowly unlatched it and then moved her hands back up to his shoulders. He looked to her craving her to tear off his remaining clothing. She drug her nails down his shoulders to his back painfully. He moaned and flicked his tongue against her nipple, then pulled his whole mouth to it and nipped at it. She could feel his impatience and hastily undid hs pants. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw his green silky boxers. He was still Draco Malfoy after all. He went to rub against her then felt something. _I forgot about her pants?!_ Draco was so excited he forgot that she was still half clothed. He swiftly removed the remaining obstacles and without warning he pushed into her. She looked down at him and then helped by slowly lowering herself onto him, leaving him eager for her to fully encase him. He let out a grunt and thrust into her as she finally met him completely. Hermione bit into his shoulder where she previously dug him and could taste the iron from his blood. He loved the feeling of her taking control over him and could feel himself being pushed to the edge. He felt her tighten around him and knew that she had met oblivion. She leaned over him in exhaustion,giving him the perfect opportunity to her perfectly round breast. He bit the side of her breast and drove himself into her one final time.

* * *

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights _

_For no man does it ever wait _

_Like memories of dying days _

_That deafen us like hurricanes _

Draco barely had the strength to pull himself up and out of the bed in the morning. He rolled over to cuddle with Hermione, but felt an empty space where she layed a few hours ago. There was somthing small with rigid edges. _I guess this time it really is goodbye._ There was a note just like before. The first time Hermione left Draco a note was before graduation. It only said goodbye. This time the note was different though.

_Draco,_

_I couldn't stay too long after last night, and Ron would become too suspicious if I were gone all day too. I hope that was enough closure for you, even if no words were used. I wish I had the power to run away with you like I used to pretend we could. Even though our lives have taken different turns, I have never regretted one moment I spent with you. I hope that you can forgive me for all that I've left you holding on to and hoping for. Please move on and find someone else that could truly be happy with you and make you happy. Last night wasn't a mistake, but it was unintentional. All that I meant to do was say our final goodbyes and speak to you. I wanted to tell you how I've always chose you, but if Harry and Ron found out my life would be over. They would never speak to me again, and I didn't think that you took me seriously enough to take me in when I had nobody.I believed that you only needed me as a good lay, not as someone to love forever. I wish you would have told me you loved me sooner, we may have both ended up happy._

_Sincerely, Hermione_

Draco remembered the night's events and sat there torn by the happiness and emptiness he felt. He wished that last night could have lasted forever, but he knew that she was going to return to Weasley.

_Bathed in flames we held the brand _

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand _

_Pressed into the flesh like sand _

_Now do you understand? _

Draco turned to put his shirt on and felt a stinging on his shoulder. There was a carefully placed bite mark with a deep scratch through it. Hermione made sure to leave a mark that he would never forget. He remembered her running her fingers across it gently before she let go of him and snuck off. Draco glanced at the clock, it was ten in the morning. _Hermione said something about check out being at eleven.I suppose I should get out of here soon. _Draco slipped on the remainder of his clothes and left the room.

Draco didn't return to the Malfoy Manor after he left the muggle town. He instead wondered around until he found a tranquilizing cliff by the sea. Hermione was probably back at home with Ron serving him lunch, and putting on her fake smile to hide her miserable life. Draco didn't feel like he could change anything now, but she was on his mind still. _Was she still happy? Did she wish that she chose me? I wonder..._

Hermione tearfully left Draco alone in the hotel room after they spent the night. She didn't have the power to look back at him. She knew if she did she would never leave. She couldn't let herself get lost in a fantasy of her school days and now that had been played out, it was time to return to her real life. She walked cautiously into her house, making sure the Ron hadn't woke up yet. He thought that she was out with her parents the night before. It was fool proof since her parents couldn't owl and Ron couldn't use the phone. She wasn't going out to cheat on him though, she just thought that she was going to be tying up old ends. Hermione ran to the shower to clear her head and heard Ron wake up for work. They never really talked in the morning since she was usually rushing to work, and Ron was usually lethargically getting around by the time she was out the door. She had the day off today, so the time they would usually spend together she spent in the shower. In the end she decided that what Ron would never know what happened between her and Draco, in Hogwarts or recently. Draco's questions about what she'd told Ron had her thinking of his reaction. No she would never let Ron know anything other than he was the first man to touch her, and he was the only man to do so.

_One thousand miles away _

_There's nothing left to say _

_But so much left that I don't know _

Draco gazed off into the ocean and wondered what would happen next. He couldn't think of anything but her. Her scent was fresh in his nose, and the vision she made as she was in her most primal poses remained in his mind. He wished that she were his to take again and again. Draco felt himself drowning in her memory, and saw her reflection in the ocean. Mindlessly he jumped after it, and plunged into the icy water.

_This world is too much noise _

_It takes me under _

_It takes me under once again _


End file.
